La ballade de Corny
by La Scribouilleuse
Summary: Un James Potter largué par sa copine qui part en ballade et qui fait une drôle de rencontre...


Coucou! et me revoilà avec un OS qui j'espère vous plaira.

La chanson est de Alain Souchon et se nomme la ballade de Jimmy et dons elle ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les perso de James Potter, de Lily Evans et de Harry Potter même s'ils sont fort différent des livres (enfin James surtout..)

Bonne lecture!

_**La ballade de Corny.**_

James marchait dans les rues sombres de la grande ville de Londres. Les ruelles mal-éclairées suintaient l'humidité et la crasse. James soupira à ses pensées, son état d'esprit était aussi noir que ces rues. _Elle_ était partie. Sans vraiment d'explications juste en disant qu'il lui avait été utile lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. Il s'était attendu à une phrase tragique du genre qu' « il était trop bien pour _elle _» ou bateau du genre qu' « _elle_ ne savait plus où _elle_ en était dans ses sentiments ». Alors il s'était préparé pour une scène pareille, _elle_,larmoyante lui, fort et courageux qui comprend… et bien, non, justement, il n'avait rien compris! _Elle_ s'était barrée sans un mot sauf cette phrase : « Merci Jimmy, tu m'a bien aidée. » Et lui, il était resté là, les bras ballant ne sachant que faire pour _la_ retenir. _Elle_ qui l'avait fait vivre pendant plus de deux ans à travers _son_ regard, n'entreprenant rien sans _son_ accord, n'achetant rien sans _elle_, ne faisait rien sans _elle_…

Comme elle est partie, Jim a les nerfs  
Jimmy boit du gin dans sa Chrysler  
La presqu'île, le boulevard de la mer est con  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne en rond

James shoota dans une canette vide, énervé. Il se dirigea, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, vers son appartement quittant en même temps les anciennes ruelles. Toujours en mode zombie bien que se sentant étrangement plus lucide que jamais, il rentra dans sa voiture. Il roulait vite à cette heure les avenues étaient désertes ainsi que la route de campagne sur laquelle il venait d'atterrir. La route défilait au même titre que la bouteille d'alcool à ses cotés. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée que cela était risqué de conduire ainsi.

Hier soir encore, son héroïne  
Le serrait si fort en disant "Jim"  
Elle était son calmant, son alcool profond  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne pas rond

Il se souvenait encore de leur soirée d'hier et de toutes les autres où elle le serait fort en utilisant ce surnom qu'il détestait mais qui allait si bien à ses lèvres… Jim. _Elle_ aimait la routine de leurs nuits et de leurs jours. Et lui, il aimait la retrouver après sa journée. Il _la_ prenait dans ses bras comme certains prennent un calmant ou une bière. Et il _lui_ chuchotait tout bas… mon héroïne. Référence à leur rencontre où _elle_ l'avait sauvé d'une fille un peu collante avec ce sourire qu'il aimait tant… il tapa fort sur le volant faisait faire une embardée à sa Chrysler. Sa tête lui tournait, décidant que ça l'aiderait, il prit une grande goulée de gin.

Jimmy, t'es fort, mais tu pleures  
Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
Là-bas le soleil s'écroule dans la mer

Jimmy, les filles pour le cœur

Comme l'alcool et les revolvers  
C'est sauter en l'air  
Tomber par terre  
Boum !

Il se rappelait de son parfum, de ses sourires, de sa petite fossette au menton… et les larmes coulent comme le soleil dans l'horizon. Et sa vue se brouillent de rivières de tristesse et il se dit que l'alcool ne lui réussit vraiment. Avec _elle_, il avait eu l'impression de prendre son envol et il avait plané pendant deux ans sur un nuage d'illusion et quand il était retombé… le bel oiseau qu'il était en avait laissé bien des plumes.

Depuis deux ans, sûr, Jim bossait fort  
Pour que sa starlette bronze en hors-bord  
Avec elle, il voulait un bébé, sans rire  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy veut mourir.

_ Elle_ aimait le luxe et l'opulence et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Mais pour qu'_elle_ puisse s'offrir tout ça, il travaillait dur. Il s'était dégoté un métier sérieux lui qui ne l'était jamais, il bossait à plein temps pour _elle_ ne voyant plus ses amis et sa famille que sur commande car _elle _n'aimait pas improviser lui qui en avait été le roi. Mais ils avaient eu cette discussion sérieuse sur un bébé sérieux et pour avoir un enfant sérieux, il fallait être sérieux. Un enfant… c'était son rêve depuis qu'il était gosse. Quand ses copains regardaient les filles pour savoir si elles étaient bonnes ou pas lui les observait pour savoir si elles feraient une bonne maman… Mais comme son bonheur, son rêve s'écroule et s'efface. À quoi bon vivre ?

Jimmy va trop vite, Jimmy pleurniche  
Il sent son parfum sur la corniche  
Les lacets, le gravier, et, dans l'air du soir  
La Chrysler s'envole dans les fougères et les nénuphars

La grande ligne qu'il suit depuis un moment déjà défile de plus en plus vite et la vitesse l'enivre presque aussi sûrement que l'alcool. Il croit la voir sur ce rocher ou sur la place du mort, ce qui lui arrache son premier sourire de la journée. La place du mort… et son sourire est ironique et les larmes le déchirent de part en part. Son parfum dans l'air flotte et oscille entre la réalité et le rêve, ne sachant pas s'il doit se matérialiser ou pas. Et James regarde et ne voit pas. Ni le parfum ni le tournant traître qui l'envoie dans le fossé, faisant tremper le nez du bolide dans l'eau.

Jimmy s'éveille dans l'air idéal  
Le paradis clair d'une chambre d'hôpital  
L'infirmière est un ange et ses yeux sont verts  
Comme elle lui sourit, attention : Jimmy veut lui plaire

Quand il se réveille, James ne voit que du blanc et sa tête tourne. Les souvenirs d'_elle _le tourmentent aussi bien qu'une torture cruelle et infinie. Il se perd bientôt dans ce gouffre, son gouffre… Soudain la porte s'ouvre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de regarder pour savoir que quelqu'un entre. Et il se rend compte qu'il a faim mais pas seulement de nourriture … il a, enfin, faim de vivre et d'oublier. Alors il se tourne et se retrouve devant une petite infirmière rousse aux aires de petites souris qui lui tend son sourire comme on tend une perche à un noyé et il se décide de la saisir en lui souriant de même. De ce petit sourire qui ne le quittait jamais avant elle. Et il ne sait pas qu'à ce moment-là, il est tombé amoureux de deux personnes. De cette souris et du petit garçon que son subconscient venait d'imaginer, un petit ange aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille…

* * *

Et voilà une petite song-fic de finie. c'est la première fois que j'en fais une donc donnez moi _**votre avis**_ svp! c'est très important pour moi et ça me motive énormément!!

Merci d'avoir lu en espérant vous avoir fais sourire ou plaisir au moins!

La Scribouilleuse


End file.
